


then i saw her

by seatheous



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Future, Gen, Love, meating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatheous/pseuds/seatheous





	then i saw her

It was like any other day, I was playing games on my computer when a chat request came about from an unknown stranger on my screen. A girl I did not know wants to chat   
with me. I accepted and we talked. Things started out calmly enough. Then she invited me to a game. And that… That is when I saw her. her dark skin, her mouse ears and   
braces, her pink shirt and ripped jeans, her brown flowing hair… she was simple yet radiant, ordinary yet a goddess, she was beautiful and that took my breath away. 

We became close and we became tight, we became a family as brother and sister. We trust each other with everything, every story, every secret, every up and down.   
Our lives matter even if they don’t matter to other people. We turn to each other when we anything, heart soul, mind and spirit. And that’s when I saw her, her fears,   
and worries her love and loss, her courage and strength, her laughter and happiness, her entire world… and I was a part of it.

She sent me a picture one day and I sent one back. she said to me she wanted to meet, we decided to meet at a park, I got there first and waited, sweating like crazy,   
she was beautiful according to her picture I look around seeing if I could find her, I look at my watch, next to me a bouquet of flowers stood at the ready for her arrival.   
And then I saw her. Her picture didn’t do her justice. Her dark skin, the color of the forest grown trees, her hair as soft as wool and as brown as coffee, her brown eyes   
sparkled in the sun as she looked at me, her smile so bright, it warmed my heart, her smile… it could have shone in the darkest of nights. Her skin so soft and clear it’s   
like silk, her body so perfect it’s like a painting, she… she is perfect, she sits with me, holds out her hand “hello, I’m Janay”

Three weeks later, she took me to meet her parents and family, her sisters were excited to see as was her mother, but her father was not. He questioned me, drilled me   
and tried to make me nervous. I held firm as he did the “father act” but finally had enough. I got in his face and spoke my mind and spoke from the heart showing how much   
I love, respect and care for Janay. Then I saw her… that look of horror and sadness yet admiration on her face and in her eyes as no other guy dared to stand up for her like   
that to her father as I had done, no other person had the guts to stand up and show just how much they loved her in front of her father as I have and no other guy was   
willing to risk it all just for her as I have. Your father nods and smiles.

Five years later, later I wake up and do my routine, I stretch then get some breakfast making extra. As well as reading and doing other things as I cook. I then bring   
breakfast to the room where I see two dogs laying at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. And then I saw her… like an angel snuggled up with our little girl who had a nightmare   
from the night before, her mother holding her, both peacefully asleep. I slowly and quietly close the door thinking back on the first time I talked to her, the first time   
I met her, the first time I met her parents…

And then I saw her… her name is Janay


End file.
